Game
by Wahmenitu
Summary: The members of AVALANCHE are playing one of Yuffie's favorite games, when Tifa decides some revenge for all the ninja's pranks are in order.  Really, what could ever go wrong?  Contains minor minor Yuffentine.  T for language.


**A/N: Short, quick, slight Yuffentine, if you squint, that popped into my head, and I had to write down. Had to make it T for Cid and Yuffie's mouths… heh. I just feel like he should rub off on her, as a father figure. But, that's my interpretation, not yours. Probably set after Advent Children and Dirge of Cerberus.**

**Disclaimer: Although I seriously wish I did, I, regretfully, do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters. Think they'd sell it to me?**

The group gathered on the floor was a dangerous one. A gunman, a martial artist, a ninja, a swordsman… you name it, they were there. A guy with a sharp spear who could build and pilot ships? Check. A giant cat with mystical powers? Check. A man with a gun on one arm? Check. The members of AVALANCHE had gathered originally for Yuffie's birthday. She had demanded it, in fact, but none would have protested. Despite the fact she had started out meeting them by stealing their materia, she was held dear in many ways to every member's hearts.

A sigh passed through the gunslinger's lips, as he observed Tifa, red-faced with embarrassment, stutter out a confession. Something about sleeping in Cloud's shirts when he left with Geostigma? He wasn't sure. He wasn't paying attention. None of this mattered to him. He had artfully avoided getting asked the dreaded question with glares and low sounds of annoyance. Honestly, did they think he wanted to take part in this? Of course not, but he wasn't willing to give up the books he had collected over time just to avoid a game.

Yes, Yuffie had added 'pyro' to the list of her possible personas. Granted, she didn't think she'd _really_ burn all of her favorite vampire's books, but she had to threaten something he actually cared about! Her head snapped up, to find Tifa smiling sweetly at her. _Too_ sweetly.

"Truth or dare, Yuffie?" she practically purred, and Yuffie had to shudder at the dangerous edge in her voice. The ninja was really regretting all of the tricks she'd played on Cloud and Tifa over the years. And for suggesting this game! _Honestly_. Did she want revenge to be exacted upon her?

"… Dare." was her wary reply. Either way, this wasn't going to be good for her. If she picked truth, it would be something horrible, dare, even worse. But she was the Great Ninja Yuffie, Single White Rose of Wutai! She couldn't take the easiest way out and let them think they were getting to her.

"I dare youuu, tooo…. Kiss one of the men in this room." Tifa replied with a sickly sweet smile. There was silence.

And then chaos.

"No fuckin' way! That brat aint' kissing nobody!" Cid roared, and Barrett was not far behind him with the profanities.

"She has to. It's a dare." Tifa pressed with a satisfied smirk. "What about Nanaki?" she snickered.

"He's an animal!" Yuffie protested shrilly, and Red XIII took no offense to that, his mane shaking furiously with his head.

"Okaaaay. Cid?" Tifa pressed.

"He's like my Grandpa! C'mon Boobs! Pick another dare!" Yuffie begged.

"I told you! The brat ain't fucking kissing anyone! End of goddamn story!" Cid shouted. As Tifa continued to suggest, Cid took over for Yuffie, making up excuses for each male full of his colorful language. No one even registered the leather gloved hand sliding over Yuffie's jaw, gripping ever so gently as a curtain of ebony hair and the scent of gunpowder clouded her senses.

The talking died as Yuffie sat wide eyed, mouth pressed comfortably against Vincent's. The gears in her head were turning slowly, stalling, then turning again in an attempt to process what was happening. Surely, the world was ending.

'_Vincent… Vincent is kissing me. ME! Why? How? Was it just to shut everyone up? Did he secretly want to? Oh, I bet he's just so irresistibly in love with me he had to take the opportunity. But my boobs aren't really that big… no way, Vinnie's totally a leg ma- __**Sweet Leviathan is that his **__**tongue**__**?**__' _but before she could find out if that muscle sweeping over her lips really was his tongue, he had drawn back.

"She has been kissed. Are you satisfied?" Vincent intoned quietly, as he stood fluently, walking to the kitchen with his back to the group, a smirk sliding its way over his mouth. He licked his lips absently. Yuffie tasted like strawberries…

It was silent.

And then chaos.

"**Vincent fucking Valentine how dare you think you can kiss me like that and just run off like it was **_**nothing**_**!" **Yuffie trilled, leaping up from her spot and racing after him, knocking over chairs and tables in her way as she stomped towards the kitchen.

Tifa looked over, to find Cid had a rather grim look on his face. He took a long drag of his cigarette, before he spoke.

"Valentine's dead."

**A/N: I understand the ratings and such. Anyone with language like this, I believe falls under 'T'. Definitely not for kiddies.**


End file.
